Trinity
by Chelsea Deanne
Summary: [ON HIATUS] When myth clashes with man, something will break, and what is broken must one day be put right... A story of love and loss, of adventure, and the secret of Jusenkyo. RyxUk, RxA, SxM
1. Prologue

At one time, the world we know was connected with another. A silver gate was all that stood between the two, allowing passage for all who wished. A medallion was forged displaying three dragons encircling a single gemstone, able to serve as both key and chains.

But no power can remain untouched for long, especially when humans are involved. And this was no exception. Lured by the chance to control not one but both worlds, the one trusted with the key to the gate forsook all else. Once open, the gate now stood locked. It was no less than a choke-hold on what had taken an eternity to create.

But humans do have some redeeming features, and for each soul striving to destroy all for personal benefit, there are two willing to lay down their lives for the sake of the future. And so it came to pass that a series of events were set into motion that would take over three millennia to run its course.

Those beings trapped on this side of the gate vanished into the mists, to be seen only in brief glances by few. Unicorns, mermaids, fairies, sprites, trolls, ghosts, dragons... all those who once inhabited our sister world now reside in human dreams.

The truth fading into its own legend with little more than a nursery rhyme as its only record.

ooOoo

Ten enemies stand in the way  
preventing task at hand  
to free them from their wanderings  
through air, through sea, through land.

Take three by three nine warriors  
of blood-sworn youth and peers  
with love and honor, trust and faith  
no different than nine years.

Seek allies lost in mortal myth  
must recruit naught but eight  
their power heals the talisman  
its joining seals their fate.

Seven fragments of lady's luck  
a curse that mothers need  
and with six knolls of silver-brass  
stone itself will heed.

Five score lifetimes will pass since when  
the blood oath was first made  
to be reminded daily of  
the price that must be paid.

Medallion is at full strength  
four dusks from set of stone  
power that once but seared the flesh  
will now burn through the bone.

The keeper of the silver gate  
betrayed and stole the key  
which shattered to become Heartstone  
and Dragon Trinity.

Two clans witnessed the treachery  
that dark and fateful night  
they swore with blood to break the seal  
guard her that holds the light.

There is one hope to end the curse  
just one chance to attack  
remember and accept these words  
there is no turning back.

ooOoo

And so, the story begins...


	2. Picnic Interrupted

__

It's a beautiful day. Kasumi decided as she smoothed a few wrinkles out of the blanket. The birds were singing, the sky was a clear robin's-egg blue, and the air itself held the light scent of wildflowers and fresh-cut grass. Not to mention the mouth-watering aromas her lovingly prepared picnic was giving off.

"Growf" A rather large panda held out an empty rice bowl which Kasumi promptly refilled.

She smiled as he dug in without so much as a grunt of a thank-you. Mr. Saotome's gluttonous habits didn't really offend her the way they did others. Quite the opposite, as she took his actions as compliments to her cooking. In fact, he wasn't the only one around with a healthy appetite.

"Hey, pops! Save some for the rest of us, will ya?"

Ranma, for instance, had a bottomless pit of a stomach that rivaled his fathers. And while that wasn't a very good thing when it came to buying groceries, Kasumi never had to worry about leftovers.

"Honestly, Ranma. Can't you think of anything better to do than fight over a bowl of rice with your father? I mean, lunch hasn't even started yet and you're already pigging out."

"And I suppose an uncute tomboy with thighs like yours would know a lot about eating. Too bad it doesn't apply to cooking as well."

"WHAT did you say?"

__

Akane and Ranma are getting along quite well today. Kasumi smiled at the engaged-by-force couple. After all, that had been their first bout of name-calling in nearly two hours.

"Come on, Ranchan. Why would you want a bowl of rice anyway, when you can have a fresh okonomiyaki?"

"Hiya! He eat special ramen, not spatula-girl food."

"Shampoo! I love you!"

"Get offa me, duck-boy!"

__

In fact, Kasumi decided _all Ranma's friends are getting along well today._ While overly optimistic, this statement wasn't entirely false. True, the groups antics would probably get them arrested in most major cities, this was Nerima. And its inhabitants were, if nothing else, well exposed to the antics of several impossibly talented martial artist rivals. Plus the fact that on this particular day it seemed that the usual attempts at severe bodily harm had been downgraded to attempts at non-hospitalizing injuries. Though it may not have seemed like much of an improvement, Kasumi was pleased.

ooOoo

Four stood, encircling two travelers.

"It ends tonight." One of the four said, his voice emotionless, hollow, dead.

"No." Came the response. "You will never have her."

ooOoo

Ryoga blinked. Something didn't seem quite right. Quickly, he scaned the surrounding area. Nothing out of the ordinary. He then looked at the others seated with him on the picnic blanket. They didn't seem to sense anything.

"Would you like some more, Ryoga?"

"Huh? Oh, sure Kasumi." He responded automatically, trying to shake himself out of the light daze he was slipping into.

ooOoo

A scream...

ooOoo

Ryoga dropped his chopsticks. He changed his strategy. Instead of trying to ignore what he was feeling, he focused on it. He picked up his cup and stared into the greenish liquid, blocking out everything else.

Nabiki watched him. Of all the people there, he would be the one most likely to say a simple thanks for the meal. In fact, he always acknowledged Kasumi when she handed him something to eat. Whether it be in the form of a smile, a compliment, at the very least a nod of the head to show his appreciation. His lack of response was unusual.

Ryoga was completely focused on his task. Something was wrong, and he had to find out what. He had to know... he had to hear...

ooOoo

The sickening sound of bone snapping...

ooOoo

Ryoga clenched his fist, shattering the ceramic cup he was holding.

The bickering at the table stopped as all eyes turned to him. Even Ranma and his father paused in their battle over the last pork-bun.

"Ryoga... are you all right?" Akane asked hesitantly, reaching out.

He just sat there, his glazed expression focused on the tea dripping off his fingers, mingling with drops of blood where the shards had pierced his skin, to fall soundlessly on to the soft cloth of the picnic blanket. His mind was focused on something else entirely.

ooOoo

A moist tearing sound as flesh was parted by steel...

ooOoo

Ryoga began pacing. But then again, it seemed to be more like a wild animal trapped in a cage than actual pacing. He would take a few steps in one direction, stop, then shift his head as if he was listening for something. No, searching for something was more like it. Then he would take a few steps in another direction and repeat the same actions, though he never left this one patch of ground.

"All right, Shampoo, fess up." Ukyo crossed her arms and glared at the young Amazon.

"What you mean?"

"I mean what drugs or weird spices or Chinese spells are you playing with today, what dish is it in, and how did Ryoga end up ingesting it?"

Shampoo stared back in shock, then in rage. "Why you blame Shampoo?

"Well, Ryoga certainly looks drugged. And since Kodachi's not around, you're the number one suspect."

"Shampoo innocent. Maybe lost boy get hit on head too too many times."

"Whatever the reason, I don't like this at all." Akane said, watching Ryoga closely.

"Yo pork-but!" Ranma called out. "The girls are wondering if you're high on something or just brain dead!" Akane wasted no time in clobbering him.

Ryoga didn't react at all.

Everyone stared. Ranma's taunts always affected Ryoga in some manner, usually provoking fights involving large amounts of property damage. This... nothing... was disturbing.

ooOoo

The soft thump of a body hitting the ground...

ooOoo

Ryoga knew what way he had to go. Quickly shouldering his pack he started out, only to find Akane blocking his way.

"Ryoga, what's wrong with you?" She asked, concern evident in her face and voice.

"I have to go." He started to walk around her, but she placed both hands on his chest and forcibly held him back.

"Please stay."

Now normally, a few words from Akane could make Ryoga do pretty much anything, her touch making him melt inside. But today, Ryoga reached up and held Akane's wrists, then pushed her hands away from him. Moving her to the side, he walked on.

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Truthfully, they would have been less surprised to see Happosai suddenly jump out of the tea pot. Then again, the little pervert had done that before. Ryoga's actions were completely unprecedented.

"Oh, my." Kasumi said, breaking the silence. "Shouldn't someone make sure he's all right?"

"Well, I ain't goin' after him."

"Ranma, you're such a jerk, you know that?"

"Why don't you go then? I'm sure you'll want to feel up his chest again." Ranma stuck his tongue at Akane, who promptly flattened him with her ever-present mallet.

"I'll go." Ukyo sighed, walking after Ryoga. _Anything to get away from these two. Honestly, I don't know how anyone can live in the same house as them without going completely insane._ She sighed again. _I love my Ranchan, but I've had my bickering quota for the day._

Noticing how far ahead of her Ryoga was, she increased her pace. It didn't help. In fact, after several minutes, it seemed like she was further behind. Determined not to loose him, she broke into a jog.

ooOoo

The sound of more bodies hitting the ground...

ooOoo

Ryoga began to run. Cursing silently, Ukyo matched his pace. She'd been contemplating whether or not to call out to him, asking him to stop and wait for her. A combination of curiosity and pride kept her mouth shut.

__

Besides, she thought to herself _he'll probably end up going around in circles anyway._

ooOoo

"Kasumi? Do you think Ryoga's all right?"

"He'll be fine, Akane." She smiled at her younger sister. "After all, he has Ukyo with him."

ooOoo

Ukyo had been running for hours. Her feet hurt, her throat was dry, and it her lungs were starting to burn. _And here I always thought I was in such great shape, too._ She glanced ahead. Ryoga was still going strong, even with his backpack and a habit of going through trees instead of around them.

__

If I wasn't so tired I'd laugh at myself. Here I am, running through a forest God- knows- where, following a guy who can't even find his way to the bathroom.

She winced as she felt a leg cramp coming on. She was reaching her limit, and knew it. _ I really need a breather here. But if I stop that jackass Ryoga will disappear on me. Guess I have no choice..._

"Ryoga!"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Ukyo slowed to a stop beside him and bent over, bracing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ukyo?" He sounded worried. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, you jackass! What do you think I'm doing here!"

"Oh..." Ryoga sighed. "Good."

"Good?" She looked up at his face. "What's so 'good' about it, may I ask?"

"I was just afraid I had been going in circles or something." Ukyo grabbed his arm as he started to head off again.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Ryoga just pointed deeper into the forest.

"Come on, sugar, be reasonable. It's too late to go any further. Why don't we just wait until morning and --"

"No."

"What?"

"I can't wait. I may be too late already." He looked into her eyes. "Don't you see? I have to go."

"What are you babbling about?" She shook her head, not letting go of his arm. "I'll tell you what makes sense to me right now. I can't run any more, and refuse to be abandoned in the middle of nowhere. You, on the other hand... hey!"

Ukyo was interrupted as a sharp tug on her wrist lifted her into the air. The moment she landed in Ryoga's arms, he started running again.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you stupid jackass?" Ukyo whapped him on the head. "Put me down this instant!"

"I'm not stopping." Ryoga replied, not even breaking stride. "It's either this or you're on your own. I'm not turning around. What's it going to be?"

Ukyo grumbled a bit, but didn't argue further.

ooOoo

Silence.

ooOoo

The darkest time was just before the dawn. Ryoga had long ago decided that whoever quoted that must have spent a fair amount of time outdoors, as it was certainly true. The current visibility proved it.

Noticing a tree in front of him, he remembered to go around it. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to plow through it, but tonight he had to consider other things. Like the sleeping girl in his arms.

Ukyo would most certainly NOT appreciate being slammed into a tree at the speed he was traveling. It would be a rude awakening, though he never expected her to fall asleep in the first place. He shifted his grip, blushing slightly as she snuggled against his chest in response. The breif distraction caused him to wander a bit off course, and it took a few minutes for Ryoga to slow down and correct himself.

__

I wonder how much farther I have to go.

He shook his head and resumed running. It didn't really matter. He would know when he got there.

__

I just hope I get there in time.

ooOoo

Dawn.

"Ranma, would you do something for me?" Kasumi called out as she cleared the breakfast dishes.

"Yeah?" He paused at the door, slipping on his shoes.

"Would you please ask Ukyo what happened with Ryoga when you see her? I'd like to know how he's doing."

"Sure thing!" After all, with Kasumi asking what else could he say? Besides, there were advantages to what she was asking of him. Ranma raced off to school, Ucchans and free okonomiyaki on his mind.

ooOoo

Ukyo awoke to the sun in her face and a pair of strong arms cradling her.

__

Strong arms? Wait just one minute... Snapping awake, she took stock of her situation. It was morning, she was in a forest, and Ryoga was carrying her. That didn't make any sense. The events of the previous night came back to her in a flash. _Oh... right..._

"Ryoga?"

"Morning."

She watched him for a while, noting the determined but fatigued expression on his face.

"Did... um... were you running all night?"

He didn't answer, but somehow she knew he had. Silently debating on the best way to make her next statement, she decided the best way would be to come right out and just say it.

"Ryoga, we have to stop for a bit, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"I already told you, stopping isn't an option right about now. Besides..." He glanced at her. "What do you want to stop for anyway? I'm the one who's been carrying you all night long."

"Well," She replied sheepishly, averting her eyes "I kinda have to go to the bathroom..."

"Oh..."

ooOoo

"Yo, Akane, you seen Ucchan anywhere?"

"What are you asking me for?" She glared at him. "Do you have so many girls on the line that you need me to help keep track of them?"

"As if you qualify as a girl at all. But it's really important, so have you seen her?"

A developing blue aura warned him that he should not have said that. Or that at the very least he should be running as fast as he could in the opposite direction, as most sane people would be doing. Unfortunately, this is Ranma we're talking about here.

"Oh, I'm sure some 'private' time with one of your other fiancees is 'very' important."

Ranma realized he was in trouble a bit too late, bringing up his hands in the traditional 'please don't kill me' fasion.

"Wait a sec, you're misunderstanding me –" Further words were cut off as Akane grabbed him by the throat and began throttling him.

"And just WHAT am I misunderstanding, RANMA?"

"Ka... su... mi... asked... me... to... find... out... how... Ry... o... ga... was... do... ing..."

"Oh... that's different then." She dropped him. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her at school today. I'll ask around."

She walked off, leaving Ranma rubbing his neck.

"Uncute tomboy."

ooOoo

Ukyo was once again running, wondering how on earth Ryoga was able to keep going. It was nearly noon, and her body was starting to protest once again. _Six or seven hours seems to be my limit. Though I could probably double it if I really had to._ She frowned. _Is that what's going on? Is something forcing him to push his body this far? And if so, what?_

She watched Ryoga run, noting how his body seemed to be running on autopilot. _One thing's for certain._ She resolved. _I won't have him use up what little strength he has by carrying me again. If he can keep moving, so can I._

ooOoo

"Ranma, Akane, welcome home. Did you two talk to Ukyo?"

Ranma shook his head.

"She didn't come to school today, and she wasn't at her restaurant either." Akane answered, slipping off her shoes at the door. "In fact, no one has seen her at all since last night."

"Oh, my."

ooOoo

It was late afternoon.

Ukyo was completely exhausted, both physically and mentally. Actually, she had passed exhaustion about an hour ago. _Why do I keep running?_ She asked herself for the hundredth time. _Why don't I just lay down and rest for a while?_

And for the hundredth time, she glanced at Ryoga's back and got her answer. He seemed to be moving by force of will alone.

__

If I stop now, he's bound to carry me again. And there's no way on God's green earth he has the energy to do that again.

She stopped wondering where they were going, how long it would take to get there, where they were, and why they were going there at all. Instead she focused her mind on putting one foot in front of the other fast enough to keep up with the bandanna-clad boy in front of her.

Concentrating on her feet, she didn't notice Ryoga had stopped until she ran smack into him. Rebounding, she landed on her rear.

"Hey, sugar, warn me before you stop like... like... oh my God..." Ukyo's eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

They were standing near the base of a large pine, the forest opening into a small clearing. But what caught her eye was the sight of four dismembered corpses, scattered throughout the field.

Glancing at Ryoga, she found his attention was trained on the far side of the clearing. Following his gaze she spotted two more bodies beneath the shade of a large oak. They seemed... different than the others.

"Ryoga... what's going on..."

He ignored her, walking stiffly towards the oak tree. Ukyo followed, and as he sank to his knees nothing could have prepared her for his next words.

"Mom... dad... I'm here now..."

ooOoo

Author's notes: Just so you know, I'm not intending this to be a dark fic. It's just that I HAVE to be mean and do this to Ryoga, or other parts of the story won't work. If I could, I'd leave them safe and happy, but I just can't figure out any way to do that.


	3. Loss

__

Why does this have to happen now? Ryoga asked himself. _It's too soon. It's just... I can't... I'm not ready..._

Ryoga scanned the field, taking in the destruction. Several trees had large gashes in them, probably caused by the scythe-shaped blade laying on the ground, its wielder's disembodied hand still grasping it. Several other weapons were scattered on the ground or imbedded in various surfaces. Swords, arrows, spears, barbed whips, various blades, a crossbow, lengths of chain, even a mace. But not a single firearm.

__

I can't do this...

Blood was everywhere. Smeared on stones and trees, pooling on the ground beneath body parts, drying on blades. The air itself seemed tainted.

Ryoga heard Ukyo's voice, but couldn't make out what she was saying. His attention was focused on what lay beneath the shade of a large oak. A man in a traveling cloak and a woman in a pink kimono.

__

I have to do this...

Steeling himself, Ryoga walked towards the tree and knelt in its shade.

"Mom... dad... I'm here now..."

ooOoo

__

Oh my God oh my God oh my God... Ukyo repeated to herself. _Ryoga's PARENTS? _ She watched as he reached down and took his mother's hand, calling out to her softly as if he expected her to answer.

Now society is a remarkable thing. It ingrains in us the proper way to behave to such a degree that very little thought is required when dealing with various situations. When to be polite and respectful, when to be yourself and have fun, when to swallow your pride and apologize.

When to offer condolences.

Which is exactly what Ukyo intended to do. Eyes downcast she made her way over to Ryoga, taking great care not to step on, in, or near anything that wasn't normally found on the forest floor.

Stopping a few feet behind Ryoga, she tried to decide what to say. _I'm sorry_ didn't seem like enough, _I know how you feel_ was an outright lie, and _It'll get better_ was, well, sappy. In fact, everything she could think of was either incredibly inadequate or just lame.

Lifting her eyes, she got her first clear look at his parents. His mother was beautiful. A delicate china-doll face complete with porcelain-smooth skin, perfect ruby lips and thick lashes. Delicately boned, she was dressed in a light pink formal kimono with cherry blossoms adorning the sleeves. It was as if she was some Japanese princess who had stepped out of a fairy tale.

Ryoga's father seemed the exact opposite. He was heavily muscled, much more so than his son, and looked almost burly in his well-worn travel cloak. Even so, he had such a kind face, topped with a shoulder-length version of Ryoga's unruly haircut held back by a simple black bandanna. His hands, large and callused, showed a life used to hard labor. Ukyo could almost see him working as a lumberjack or a miner…

If it wasn't for the deep slash parting his abdomen.

Ukyo quickly averted her eyes, not even wanting to think about what type of blade was used to do that sort of damage, or even worse, the cruelty of the person who wielded it.

Her gaze returned to Ryoga. The lost boy was still calling out to his mother, now asking, now begging her to wake up. Heart full of pity, Ukyo moved closer and gasped.

Ryoga's mother was breathing.

ooOoo

"Mom, please... please wake up." Ryoga repeated for the hundredth time, feverently hoping she would. He gripped her hand harder, concentrating on the flutter of a pulse beneath his fingers, the barely perceptible rise and fall of her chest.

She had to wake up, even if only for a moment...

Ryoga didn't know how hard he was squeezing her hand until he felt something dislocate. He felt a stab of guilt at doing such a thing, even unintentionally, but suddenly it didn't matter anymore.

His mother was awake.

ooOoo

Ukyo watched in amazement as her lashes parted, only to find herself confronted with the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. In fact, the only other time she had seen eyes quite like that before was, well, on Ryoga.

The china-doll mouth moved a few times, as if remembering how to speak. When words finally came, they were the last ones Ukyo expected to hear.

"Good morning... Ryoga dear... I'm so glad you could make it..."

"Good afternoon." Ryoga corrected gently, swallowing audibly. "What... was it... them?"

"Yes..." came the whispered reply. "They attacked without warning... it was fortunate we were... so near..."

__

FORTUNATE?

"How bad is it?"

__

Sugar, you can see how bad it-

"They woke her."

__

Excuse me? Ukyo blinked, taken back by the odd response.

"But... how could they find her..." Ryoga looked completely horrified. "How could they know how to..."

__

Ryoga... what's going on...

"They made... errors... but don't worry. We hid her."

As Ryoga's mom lifted her hand to caress his cheek, Ukyo noticed a dark patch beneath her arm that wasn't a shadow. It was blood. She was bleeding to death from a wound on her back.

Ukyo gasped, the small sound drawing his mother's attention. Warm, emerald eyes caught hers.

"Ryoga dear... why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

Ryoga glanced back as if he had forgotten she was there. Turning back to his mom he stated "Mom, this is Ukyo Kuonji, an okonomiyaki chef who owns her own restaurant in Nerima. Ukyo, this is my mother. And that's my father."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Hibiki." Ukyo bowed. Introductions seemed so out of place.

"Ukyo dear... there's no need to be... so formal. Come sit by me. I so rarely get to meet... my son's friends.." She turned to her son. "Ryoga dear... your father wishes.. to say something..."

Ryoga's eyes widened slightly at that, but he obediently went over and sat at his father's side. To Ukyo's surprise, his father's eyes cracked open and his mouth began to move slightly. Ryoga bent to catch what was being said.

"So... you own a restaurant... do you?" His mother's words were soft and broken, as she barely had the energy to say them. "So nice to know... my son's eating well."

In truth, Ryoga ate more at the Tendo Dojo than he did Ucchan's, but Ukyo had never minded. As long as he didn't frequent the Nekohanten. But now was neither the time nor the place to bring that up, so she simply nodded.

"Ukyo dear... I have a favor to ask of you..."

"Anything." Ukyo replied, kneeling by her side.

"Don't make promises so quickly... they're the hardest ones to keep..."

Ukyo nodded. "What are you asking?"

"Keep an eye on Ryoga for me. He's going to be... going through some tough times... for the next few months... help him if you can..."

"I'll... I'll do my best." Ukyo replied, not quite sure.

"Good girl..." She reached up and placed her hand behind Ukyo's head, pulling her close and placing a moist kiss on her forehead. "Such lovely hair..." she continued as Ukyo sat back up. "I have a blue kimono... that would look so nice on you... I want you to have it..."

A silver-pearl flash in the corner of Ukyo's eye caught her attention, but she saw nothing as she glanced towards the trees. Turning back, Ukyo noticed something disturbing. _She bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed? Why?_

"I'm sorry you didn't have a chance... to speak with my husband..."

Ukyo was taken back by this comment. She turned a questioning gaze in Ryoga's direction, only to see him reach up with a trembling hand and close his father's eyes.

__

Oh Ryoga I'm so sorry...

Ryoga glanced at Ukyo, his expression of grief turning to one of despair as he stared at her face. Or more specifically, her forehead. He hurried to his mother's side, taking her hand as Ukyo slid over to give him room.

"Mom...?" Ryoga's voice cracked as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Shhh... it will be all right... I love you... Ryoga... dear..."

As her hand fell limp, Ryoga laid his head across his mother's chest and cried.

ooOoo

"Ranma, you get back here this instant!"

"Nyah nyah... make me you uncute tomboy!"

ooOoo

Ukyo watched as Ryoga methodically destroyed every weapon in the glade. He'd barely said a word since his parent's cremation, nor had he shed any more tears. Ukyo was beginning to worry that he was holding it in, and that wasn't a good thing. Then again, as his favorite emotional release was a Shishi Hokoudan, holding it in a bit longer wasn't a bad thing either. At least as long as she was there.

__

Wait a minute. Is he bottling up his feelings because I'm here? She glanced at Ryoga as he snapped an arrow into three pieces, then as he broke a sword over his knee. His eyes had a forlorn, haunted look to them, as if there was something just below the surface he was trying to cover. _That's it. He's holding back because of me._

Ukyo walked over to him. "Ryoga, do you want me to leave?"

He looked up at her, startled. "I... I'm glad you came..."

"But you could use some time alone." He nodded, his face apologetic. "I understand. I'll find my own way back to Nerima." She turned as if to leave, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Wait..." He picked up a nearby pack and handed it to her. "Use this."

"Thanks sugar." She said as she hefted the pack over her shoulder. "When you get back to Nerima, could you stop by Ucchan's? Just so I can see how you're doing?" He stared at her blankly for a bit, then nodded.

"Good." She said, giving him a tight hug. "I'll see you then."

ooOoo

Ryoga watched as Ukyo disappeared into the forest. He didn't regret her coming, if only for the fact that he really needed that hug. Part of him wished she had stayed, just so he wouldn't be alone. But another part, a part he was struggling to control, craved the release only a full Shishi Hokoudan could provide.

Which was why she had to leave. She knew this, and didn't make a fuss, something Ryoga was eternally grateful for.

__

But she's gone now. Ryoga said to himself as he snapped a chain in half. _I'll give her time to get away. I can hold out long enough to finish with the weapons. Then..._

A mace snapped in his hands.

ooOoo

Ukyo walked through the forest. Being carried there in the dark, not to mention being asleep for part of the trip or the fact that the Lost Boy was the one leading, she had no clue where she was.

She glanced back in the direction of the clearing, but decided against going back to ask for directions for several reasons.

First, he needed time alone, and her popping back unexpectedly would not help. Especially since it had been her suggestion to leave in the first place.

Secondly, she had a feeling a massive ki blast wouldn't be long in coming. An event she didn't want to be anywhere near. After all, she had seen the amount of damage he had been able to do when Ranma was simply teasing him. For an event like this... well... she didn't want to be in the same zip code when it happened.

And finally, this was Ryoga we were talking about. Even if she asked for directions, she wouldn't get any. At least not good ones.

Ukyo sighed and walked on.

ooOoo

"Shi... Shi..."

ooOoo

"Where on earth am I now!"


	4. Cruel Intentions

"Excuse me, but could you tell me how to get to Furinkan High School?"

ooOoo

"Hey Pa, got someone looking for that Fur-sumthin' School today."

"Mmmm Hmmm. Did you do what I told you?"

"Sure did. Just pointed in any old direction and she left."

"Doesn't do any good giving that boy good directions, never seems to help." He paused a moment. "She?"

"Yup. One of the purdiest girls I've ever seen with long brown hair carrying a backpack. Don't know why you thought she was a boy. Wasn't wearing no bandanna neither."

"Hmmm."

ooOoo

Ukyo wandered through the forest, totally exhausted. It had taken her a day and a half just to find someone to give her directions. Just her luck it was some pimply farm-boy who just blushed and stammered before gesturing back towards the forest.

__

Come to think of it, he did give those directions rather quickly. And I didn't even have to tell him Furinkan High was in Nerima, or Tokyo for that matter. Ukyo stopped, bringing one hand to her forehead as if feeling a massive headache coming on. _Oh Lord, don't tell me he was making up the directions. Please..._

She took stock of her surroundings. Surrounded by lush vegetation, she wasn't even on a proper path, just a winding game trail. She doubted if she could even find the farm again.

"I'm lost." She said to no-one in particular. "Completely and utterly lost."

ooOoo

Ryoga sat at the edge of the crater formed by his Shishi Hokoudan, watching it slowly fill with water. As fate would have it, the force of the blast had ruptured a small, underground spring. It was eagerly filling the rather deep crater with crystal-clear water, and would become a beautiful mountain lake in a few short days.

Ryoga didn't care about that.

If a poet or a monk had been there, perhaps they would have made some comment about how the carnage of battle had given way to the peace and serenity of nature. Renewal and rebirth and all that rot.

Ryoga didn't care about that either.

What mattered to him was that his parents, his only blood relations, were gone. That he knew he couldn't have done anything didn't make the pain any easier to bear. In fact it made the pain worse, because he knew it was a lie.

He _knew_ he could have done something, saved his parents perhaps, or at least tried. But he also knew he wasn't allowed to do so. He had other obligations, such as keeping a promise that was made long ago. A promise that took priority over, well, everything.

__

But why did Ukyo have to get involved? Ryoga silently asked his mother. _Why did you do that to her, knowing it couldn't be undone?_

ooOoo

"It's your fault we were late this morning." Akane hissed at Ranma. The two were currently standing in the school hallway, buckets of water in their hands. "You made me look all over Nerima for you. What were you doing anyway?"

"Hey! Nobody asked you to come after me!" Ranma hissed back. "Besides, I had to go to the restaurant."

"Restaurant?" Akane's voice rose a few decibels as a battle aura began to form. "Are you saying my breakfast wasn't good? Or were you just after some personal time with Shampoo?"

"Yes... I mean no... I mean... WAIT!"

SPLASH!

"Whad'ya do that for!" Exclaimed a dripping Ranma-chan. "I was just checkin' to see if Ucchan was back yet!"

"Oh." Akane's battle aura winked out. "Was she?"

Ranma-chan shook her head.

"This is odd. She's been missing for three days now."

"I know that, ya stupid tomboy."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

ooOoo

Ukyo knelt by a small fire, heating a kettle of water for morning tea. She was finally on the right path, though still at least a day away. The game trail she was on had run into an old, dirt road, probably used by farmers to haul their goods to market. A nearby signpost was sporting many arrows, one clearly labeled 'Tokyo'.

__

There's no reason for this to be wrong, is there? she asked herself. _After all, its common sense that a road sign would be correct. Unless, of course, Ryoga was the one who put it up._ Absentmindedly, her hand touched the spot on her forehead where Ryoga's mother had kissed her. _I wonder how he's holding out_.

After fixing tea, Ukyo ran her hand over the rough fabric of the backpack. At first she had thought it was Ryoga's, but seemed lighter than she would have expected. It hadn't been until she opened it that she discovered otherwise. At the top of the pack, neatly folded and individually wrapped in protective cloth, were several kimonos. Beneath that were a number of more personal, yet definitely feminine, objects.

Ryoga had given her his mother's pack.

At first Ukyo had been reluctant to use anything, but as time went on she found herself growing accustomed to the idea. Still, she tried to use as little as possible.

Finishing tea, she shouldered the pack and headed down the road.

__

At this rate Ryoga will be home before I am.

ooOoo

Ryoga shifted his feet as cold water splashed over them. The crater was full, he'd said his goodbyes. It was time to get going.

He strapped his pack to his father's, and shouldered them both. Turning his back to the new lake, he headed into the forest.

__

Four down, six to go.

ooOoo

__

Ahhhhhh... That feels sooo good... Ukyo sighed to herself as she sank deeper into the bath. After several days of trying to get home followed by the hassles of trying to get her affairs back in order, she really needed that soak. Not only to relax her muscles, but to figure out what to do about Ryoga as well.

__

Maybe he could stay here. She mused. _That second storage room upstairs could easily be converted to a guest room, and it would be easier to keep an eye on him if he didn't go anywhere._

A decision made, Ukyo sighed again and let the warm water do its work.

ooOoo

Ryoga wandered. He couldn't really say he was lost, he had to have a destination first. But that was something he couldn't think of right then. So he just wandered, not caring where he wound up.

ooOoo

Ukyo stared at the figure under the bridge, not believing what she was seeing. It was Ryoga, and he was back in Nerima. _Not that I didn't expect him to find his way back here..._ Ukyo thought to herself. _It's just that I thought it would take him at least another week or so. _ She shrugged. _Anyway, better go and grab him before he wanders off to God-knows-where._

She headed towards him, a little worried that he didn't seem to notice her approach. Normally a martial artist would be very aware of their surroundings. Ryoga, with his extended periods of time in the wilderness, was usually quite good at picking out sounds. But he just sat there, hugging his knees against his chest, looking out over the water. She knelt by his side.

"Hey, sugar."

He turned his head slowly towards her, blinking a few times to focus on her face.

"Ukyo...?" He asked hesitantly.

"You got it." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "How you been holdin' up?"

He looked at her, and moved his mouth silently a few times. Then he turned back to the sluggish river. Ukyo followed his gaze, and the two sat in companionable silence for several minutes.

"I've been thinking..." Ukyo said, breaking the silence. "Why don't you crash at my place for a few days? I've got the room, and you could probably use the company."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "You're serious."

"Course I am, sugar." She smiled back at him. "So, will you?"

Ryoga could only nod.

"Great!" She chirped as she stood up. Looking back up the bank, she spotted Kasumi doing a bit of shopping. An idea sprang to mind.

"Wait right there for two seconds, Ryoga." She instructed the now-confused lost boy before bounding away. A few quick words with the eldest Tendo sister and she was back, a smile on her face. She indicated Ryoga was to follow her.

"I have a few errands to run." She explained, leading him by the hand. "Kasumi says she'll take you to the Tendo Dojo for a while, and I'll swing by to pick you up later. That is, of course, if you don't mind."

"'s okay..." He mumbled as Kasumi linked arms with his before heading off. Ukyo silently congratulated herself.

ooOoo

Ryoga sat on the porch just outside the Tendo's house. Akane approached him nervously from behind. Kasumi had only said that he had had a rough time recently, and that she should try to cheer him up a bit. _How on earth do I do that? Tell jokes?_

"Welcome back, Ryoga!" She said brightly. Her forced smile was quickly replaced by a look of genuine worry as he failed to respond. _This isn't right. He's supposed to say 'hi Akane, I brought you back some souvenirs' or something like that._

"Ryoga..." She called out more softly, brushing her hand across his cheek. He caught her hand in his and pressed it more firmly against his face. Unprepared for this type of response, Akane was ready to pull her hand from his grasp when she felt something warm drip onto her fingers.

__

Tears? She thought in surprise. _Oh, Ryoga... what happened...? _ Not knowing what else to do she wrapped her free arm around him in a loose embrace, and was pleased to note he seemed to relax into her. _ I wish I knew what to do._

ooOoo

Ranma stopped cold at the sight before him. There was Akane, _his_ Akane, hugging another man. Ryoga of all people. He clenched his fists at his sides.

__

Akane is mine, pig-boy. And I'm going to see to it you don't forget that fact.

ooOoo

Ukyo smiled as she wiped the grill. She didn't really have any errands to do, that was just an excuse to get Ryoga over to the Tendo Dojo. She knew full well how he felt about Akane, and was convinced a bit of private time with her would lift his spirits.

She hadn't told Kasumi much, just that his parents had recently died and that she should get Akane to cheer him up. No sense going into all the gory details, not when she didn't have a handle on them herself. After all, it's not every day you see something like... that.

__

Come to think of it, I don't think I've told anyone what happened while I was gone. In fact, I know I haven't.

Oh well, it didn't really matter if Akane knew why Ryoga was so sad. All she had to do was smile that smile that turned the lost boy into a babbling idiot, and that would be good enough. Anything more would be a bonus.

__

I know if I went through something like that I'd want Ranchan to... to...

She stopped wiping the grill, all color draining from her face.

__

Ranchan... SHIT!


	5. Sticks and Stones

Kasumi stared in silent horror at the scene before her. She had simply left to get some tea for the grieving boy, and had thought everything would be fine until she returned. After all, what could happen in the span of a few minutes?

But this was Nerima. Major events can happen in mere seconds here.

Especially when those events hinged on the emotions of certain martial artists. In this case, Ranma's jealous streak involving other men associating with Akane. Or more to the point, Akane's apparent interest in men other than Ranma himself.

Even so, Kasumi would never have expected THIS.

She could see Akane out of the corner of her eye, futilely calling out to Ranma, telling him to stop. If anything, it was spurring on his jealous rage even more. Kasumi wished she could call out, stop this somehow. But she'd never really been the confrontational type, and now she was paying for it. Or rather, Ryoga was.

ooOoo

__

Stupid stupid stupid STUPID! Ukyo silently berated herself as she raced towards the Tendo dojo. _HOW could I have forgotten about Ranchan? If he doesn't know the situation, he'll probably try to taunt Ryoga into fighting him, and that's something Ryoga does NOT need to deal with right now._

__

I only hope I can get there before Ranchan does anything stupid.

ooOoo

"Ranma, stop it!" Akane yelled futilely. "STOP IT!"

But of course Ranma didn't stop.

It had started innocently enough... well... innocently enough for Nerima. Ranma had come up to Ryoga, called him a few names and threw him across the yard. Usually this precipitated an all-out battle with Ranma grinning like a child as he dodged Ryoga's fists.

But this time, Ranma wasn't smiling. He was furious.

He was attacking Ryoga with everything he had, hurling insults as well as punches.

And Ryoga...

Ryoga wasn't doing anything.

ooOoo

__

Why isn't he fighting back? Ranma asked himself as punched Ryoga in the gut. He had redoubled his efforts, but Ryoga still stood there with this blank look on his face. It was if he didn't really believe this was happening.

"Fight back, pig boy! Or are you too stupid to remember how to punch!" Ranma yelled out as he socked Ryoga in the jaw. _Pig... boy... I gotta idea!_ Ranma grinned as he began to herd the lost boy towards the koi pond. _This'll make sure Akane hates him!_

Ryoga didn't seem to notice.

By now, Ranma had formed a plan of sorts. Once Ryoga was at the edge of the pond, he would insult him one final time before elbowing him in the face. Then Ryoga would fall back into the pond, and Akane would find out just who her precious little piggie really was.

And he even had the perfect insult all picked out...

__

Just a little but more... He said to himself as Ryoga stepped back. _Just a few more steps..._

ooOoo

"Ryoga! Ryoga, fight back! RYOGA!" Something is really wrong. Akane said to herself as she watched the two boys fight. _Ranma's never said so many mean things to him before. And Ryoga..._ she glanced at the lost boy _Ryoga's never acted like this before either._

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane called out.

Then she heard Ranma say it.

"I'll bet your parents just _pretend_ to get lost so they don't have to deal with the likes of you!"

Akane gasped, and behind her she could hear Kasumi gasp as well.

As for Ryoga...

These words seemed to cut through him like a knife. His head snapped up, the vacant look in his eyes replaced by an intense pain as Ranma's elbow headed for his face.

He didn't block or dodge the incoming attack, instead he caught Ranma's forearm in his mouth, and bit. Hard.

Now this wouldn't be a major event except for two details. The first being the force of Ranma's thrust. Even after Ryoga bit down, Ranma's arm kept moving. The second point was that Ryoga has very sharp teeth.

Akane watches as Ranma fell to his knees clutching his arm, blood seeping through is fingers.

As she started to move forward, Ryoga caught her eyes with a silent message. _I don't blame you._ Then he turned and ran.

ooOoo

"Ryoga you bloody pig! That was a cheap shot!" Ranma cursed as he watched Ryoga leave. "Don't you ever come back here, ya hear? I don't EVER want to see your ugly face again!"

He tightened his grip on his arm, trying to stop the flow of blood. Hearing a crash behind him, Ranma turned.

Kasumi stood in the doorway to the house, her face pale, still holding the tea tray. But that was all she was holding. The teapot and all the cups had slid off the tray, shattering on the floor. Ranma watched in fascination as the tea tray itself slipped from her fingers as well.

Then Kasumi stepped over the mess, ignoring it in a very un-Kasumi like fashion, and walked over to Ranma.

"Ka... Kasumi..." Ranma stuttered as he stood up, still clutching his arm.

That was all he had time to say as Kasumi lifted up her hand, and slapped him.

ooOoo

Ukyo arrived to see a scene of total confusion.

Ranma was standing, dazed, clutching his arm to his chest. Blood seeped through his fingers and blended with the red of his shirt. Akane was partitioning her attention between loudly informing Ranma what a jerk he was and casting worried glances at Kasumi. Kasumi, for her part, was calmly cleaning up some shattered cups.

And Ryoga... Ryoga was gone.

"Ukyo! You won't believe what this jerk here did to poor Ryoga!" Akane practically spat out as she walked over to the okonomiyaki chef. Ukyo grimmaced internally, silently dreading what she would learn.

"He just attacked him for no reason, calling him every name in the book while beating on him! But you know the weird thing?" Then Akane's voice softened, her eyes taking on a sad look as she continued. "Ryoga didn't fight back. Not at all. He didn't even react until Ranma said... well..." She trailed off.

The dread Ukyo had been feeling intensified.

"He said something about how Ryoga's parents didn't really get lost, that they were just avoiding him or something." Akane finished in a rush.

"Why that... that..." Ukyo stuttered, practically shaking with rage. She walked stiffly over to her fiancee.

"Ranma you JACKASS!" She yelled, punctuating herself by slamming him over the head with her battle spatula. He staggered a bit, but remained standing. "How COULD you!" Another slam from the spatula. "Don't you know what HAPPENED?" A third hit left him seeing stars, but he remained standing. Ukyo gripped her spatula hard enough to turn her knuckles white, trying to block out what she has seen in the forest.

"Ryoga's parents were murdered!"

This time Ranma did fall over, and without the help of the spatula too. Ukyo could feel Akane coming up behind her. "Which way did he go?" she said curtly, cutting off any questions the other girl may have. Akane started a bit, then pointed over one of the fences.

With one last disapproving glance at Ranma, Ukyo left.

ooOoo

Ryoga ran.

No, it was more than that. He was pushing his body beyond its limits with each step, trying to outrun painful memories and harsh words.

__

your parents just pretend to get lost so they don't have to deal with the likes of you!

__

it will be all right... I love you... Ryoga... dear...

Ryoga bit back a sob and pushed his body even further.

__

your parents just pretend to get lost

__

I love you... Ryoga... dear...

Ryoga stumbled and fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He dug his fingers into the earth beneath him and shook silently as tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks.

__

I love you...

ooOoo

__

Where could he have gotten to? Ukyo asked herself for the hundredth time since leaving the Tendo Dojo. She had asked Akane which way he had went, true, but that would have only worked in normal circumstances. When someone heads in one direction, and you follow later, there's a chance you can catch up to them.

That's assuming straight lines.

__

Never assume, it makes an ass out of you and me. That was what her father was fond of saying. Corny advice, but how true it was in this case.

Ryoga rarely traveled in straight lines. He could run for hours on end and wind up less than a block from where he started, or he could try to cross the street and wind up in another city. This made locating him at any given time nearly impossible.

__

For all I know, he's back under the bridge where I found him. Ukyo sighed to herself. Being near the bridge anyway, she decided she might as well check.

Ryoga was there.

Conflicting emotions suddenly ran through Ukyo. Half of her wanted to ask for Ryoga's forgiveness for putting him in that situation, the other half wanted to throttle him for making her run all over the city.

But as she headed down the embankment, she caught sight of his face. Raw pain was reflected in it, worse than it had been that morning. Her internal conflict was gone, replaced instead by a single thought. _Comfort him._

"Ryoga..." Ukyo began hesitantly as she knelt beside him. "Ryoga, I'm..."

"I'm sorry."

Ukyo blinked, taken back by that comment. "Wha..." She was the one who was supposed to be apologizing here. Not meeting her gaze, Ryoga continued.

"I'm sorry you saw what you saw in the forest... I'm sorry my... my mom... did what she did to you without asking..." He took in a shuddering breath. "And I'm sorry, but I won't be able to stay at your place. I just... I don't want to stay... don't want to see..."

"You want to avoid Ranma." Ukyo finished for him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I heard what happened."

Ryoga nodded silently.

"Ukyo, could you... I mean... could I leave my father's pack with you... cause you already have my mother's... and... and..."

"Sure." Ukyo gave his shoulder a squeeze. "But in return you have to do something for me." Ryoga looked on in confusion as she fished out a business card and wrote something on the back.

"Write to me." She said, handing the card to Ryoga. "Just so I know you're OK."

"That's it?"

"That's it, sugar." Ukyo smiled at him, standing up. "And if you wander through Nerima, you have a place to stay."

"Um... I do?" Ryoga asked confused. He stood up and looked at her. "Where?"

"My place, silly." She replied, tapping him on the forehead. "Don't forget."

"I won't." He said softly. "Thank you." With that he hefted his pack over his shoulder and left.

Ukyo waited until he was out of site before walking to his father's pack, laying on the ground beneath the bridge. She grasped the straps and gave it a mighty lift.

It didn't budge an inch.

__

Perhaps I should have thought this through a bit more.

ooOoo

"You say Ryoga did this?" Dr Tofu asked as he stitched up Ranma's arm. The bite had left a pair of parallel slashes roughly three inches long.

"Yeah." Ranma replied. "But I don't really know why we were fighting. I mean, he wasn't even defending himself but I just kept goin' at him."

"That's because you're a jerk." Akane informed him, lifting him up by his pigtail. "Not only that, you're... huh?" Akane blinked a few times, then twisted a protesting Ranma's head around until the back of his neck was facing the doctor. "Dr. Tofu, what's this?"

"I'm not sure, Akane." He peered at it through a magnifying glass. "It looks almost like an insect bite, but these red lines worry me." He prodded the spot with a pair of tweezers for a bit, then removed something resembling a sliver. He frowned.

"It's a dart."

ooOoo

When Akane and Ranma returned to the dojo, they were treated to the sight of a man and a panda in bee masks stalking the yard with cans of Raid.

"Yo, Kasumi, what's up with them?" Ranma asked, absently scratching the bandage that covered his stitches.

"Oh, I got stung by a bee and father and Mr. Saotome are just overreacting." Kasumi replied, moving her hair to the side. The spot on her neck did in fact look like a bee sting, except for the faint red lines spiderwebbing from it.

"The poor thing even left its stinger behind."

ooOoo

Author's notes. Hah! Betcha thought Ryoga was going to live with Ukyo! Well, I don't want to become too predictable. So I leave you with more questions. The dart. The people in the forest. And one helluva big secret Ryoga's keeping from everyone. Do keep reading.


End file.
